


Hunting

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [12]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bars and Pubs, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: Tony was screwed.October 12th: Hey, Hi There, Hello - 200 words - Crossover time! 2 characters from different universes meet unexpectedly.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Dean Winchester
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: Tony/Dean Slash

Fandom: NCIS/Supernatural

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Supernatural.

* * *

**Hunting**

The scent of gun oil, salt, and apple caught Tony's nose as another man sat beside him at the bar, motioning to the bartender and ordering a beer. Call him intrigued or curious, but gun oil and apple don't usually mix and his nosey investigator brain needed to know.

Tony casually looked him over as he sipped on his own drink, and liked what he saw. Dark brown hair similar to his own, styled in a way that screamed 'I just got laid', muscles that could be seen even with a thick leather jacket, and he had an underestimated power about him that commanded a presence. This man, Tony could tell, had seen action. Either he was with law enforcement or had some kind of military in his background. The way his green eyes roved about the bar, and keeping his back to the wall, Tony was leaning military training. 

The man caught Tony staring at him and smirked his way. After the day he had at NCIS, he could use a distraction for tonight, and that busty box-dyed blonde throwing him looks wasn’t going to cut it. Tony leaned back in his chair a bit and crossed his ankles, subtly putting his long legs on display.

The man's voice was deeper and huskier than he had imagined. "Do you have a name? Or can I call you mine? 'm Dean Winchester." Dean held out his hand, his eyes looking up and down Tony's body. Tony let out a strangled laugh and swallowed thickly and grabbed hold of the warm hand, squeezing gently, and went to slowly caress his thumb over the strong knuckles. 

"Tony DiNozzo." Tony's breath caught in his throat when he looked into Dean's smoky green eyes. He wasn’t expecting to be caught looking, nor be on the receiving end of such a heated look that got his cock interested even more in the man. He dropped his eyes, a smirk he knew from experience that made knees go weak, and slowly looked up at Dean from under his eyelashes.

" _So, my place or yours?_ " Tony's voice dropped to a playful whisper making Dean have to lean in to hear him. His hand found its way onto Deans' thigh, and it glided up the tight black jeans, teasingly close.

"Are you always this forward Tony, or just with me?" Dean chuckled and Tony had to bite back the moan at the sound of his name on those lips.

"That depends. Do you always look like trouble? Cause I seem to attract that quite a lot." His eyes lowered further to a bulge in Dean's pants and slid his eyes back up to meet shocked green.

Tony leaned closer to Dean, mouthing at the man's neck while his hand squeezed and rubbed the tent rhythmically, his fingernail casually scratching at the rough material. Dean's head thunked on the back of his chair and it was his turn to let out a strangled groan. Tony could tell that it took all of Dean's willpower to formulate an answer and he smirked in response.

"It's definitely not what you think. I have a permit for it if it helps, _Officer_." Dean breathed out, his eyes never straying from Tony's hand on his Colt.

"Agent and that's too bad, I really wanted to see you in cuffs..." Tony flicked his eyes back up and he watched Dean swallow and gave his head a nudge towards the door.

"I'm not opposed, wouldn't be my first time I had to pick a lock." Tony huffed a laugh and followed Dean out the door.

When Tony spotted Dean walking towards the classic '67 Impala in the parking lot, his heart started pounding harder. Dean was snarky, dangerous, and loved classic cars, he was screwed. 


End file.
